


The Brightest Colors Fill My Head

by DemigodNamedAthena



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aro!Virgil, Athena still can't title or summary for shit, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this all in one sitting, Nonbinary Deceit, Photophobic Remy, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Analogical - Freeform, Yall can pry that headcanon from my cold dead hands ok, no beta we die like men, they're all gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodNamedAthena/pseuds/DemigodNamedAthena
Summary: "He didn’t get a response from Remy beyond the slight loosening of the death grip he had on his jacket. Together, they shuffled to Virgil’s bedroom. Virgil kept Remy’s head tucked into his shoulder, and shut the door as gently as possible. He left Remy standing in the middle of the room, heels of his hands pressed against his eyes, as he quickly pulled the heavy curtains over the windows, the room darkening immediately."Or;Remy has photophobia; Virgil is trying his best; and Logan, Patton, Roman, and Dee are all disaster gays.





	The Brightest Colors Fill My Head

Virgil narrowed his eyes at the three people in front of him.

 

“No.” He said, getting ready to shut the door.

 

“Virgil! Panic at the Everywhere, my Dark and Stormy Knight, Winnie the Blue, Charlie Frown-” When it became clear that Roman wasn’t stopping on his own, Virgil let out an exasperated huff.

 

“Fine! If it’ll shut Princey up, y’all idiots can crash here.” Virgil sighed.

 

Patton cheered quietly, and for a moment Virgil was glad for having such good friends in his life. Not that they needed to know that. He had a reputation to keep. So-

 

“But don’t think that I don’t see right through you three. You’re not exactly subtle.” 

 

“Whatever do you mean Virgil? We’re just friends here to hang with their friend at his house, as friends do.” Dee smirked at him, and nope. Virgil had changed his mind. He hated them all and didn’t need friends. He scrubbed a hand across his face as Roman and Patton squeezed past him, bumping hips and giggling.

 

///

 

“I really don’t need the company, guys.” Virgil felt like a broken record at this point, but Roman and Patton were setting up an honest to god  _ blanket fort.  _ And even Virgil had to have a limit. Because his friends were two year olds. Even Dee, the one who had most frequent possession of the (single, solitary,) brain cell between the three, was helping their boyfriends arrange couch cushions just right.

 

“This is the fun part, Emo Nightmare.” Roman quipped playfully, unfazed by the patented Death Glare Virgil had fixed on him. Patton crawled out from under the roof of blankets (Virgil honestly doesn’t remember owning that many blankets. Maybe Patton was some sort of god of comfort and coziness in disguise and had blanket multiplying powers.) Patton gently steered him into the kitchen as Dee and Roman started squabbling over the remote. (Two year olds, truly. Virgil would kill them if they broke his remote.)

 

Patton parked himself in front of the counter and set his Dad Face on Virgil. Virgil knew what that face meant. It was  _ “are you ok?”  _ and  _ “spill the beans”  _ and  _ “I’m here for you” _ all in one face and Virgil ran his fingers through his hair in distress. Patton was too damn kind for his own good, and Virgil wondered how he had ended up with someone like Patton in his life. 

 

He briefly debated sitting down at the counter with Patton and spilling his guts to him, but the moment was fleeting. Really, he didn’t want to talk about it. He opened his mouth to tell Patton just that when a clatter came from the doorway.

 

Virgil was out of the kitchen immediately, scolding on the tip of his tongue, - _ “I’m too young to be a father and you’re too old to be such children and Dee I will  _ not  _ hesitate.” _ \- but Roman and Dee were poking their heads out of the blanket fort, just as confused, before a figure clad in a leather jacket and shredded jeans appeared in the doorway, and Remy tumbled right into his apartment.

 

“Remy?” Virgil’s voice was confusion, changing to concern when Remy makes a pained noise and presses his hands to the side of his head.

 

“Shit. Roman, Patton, Dee, turn off the lights and shut the blinds.” The three shared a concerned look before snapping into action. Virgil was obviously concerned, and a concerned Virgil was a force to be dealt with.

 

“Rem?” Virgil pitched his voice softer as he approached his friend and pulled him into the apartment, cupping his face. “Where are your glasses, Remy?” 

 

“Broke,” Remy whispered, pressing his face into Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil cupped the back on his neck and hummed in response.

 

Roman, Patton, and Dee were now hovering awkwardly nearby, having finished doing what Virgil asked. Remy’s body language had relaxed slightly now that the lights in the apartment had been dimmed, but it was still the middle of a sunny Florida day, and there was plenty of light to be found, sneaking its way in around curtains and between blind slats.

 

Virgil let Remy stay where he was, pressing his face into his hoodie and white-knuckling the fabric. Virgil tried to subtly gesture to the others to give them space - excuse themselves to the kitchen or something - but he didn’t want to disturb Remy.

 

Roman, bless his heart, finally got the message and pulled his partners away, pushing them into the kitchen and shushing Dee’s indignant hiss.

 

“I got you Remy, it’s ok. We’re gonna go to my bedroom now, ok? It’ll be darker in there.”

 

He didn’t get a response from Remy beyond the slight loosening of the death grip he had on his jacket. Together, they shuffled to Virgil’s bedroom. Virgil kept Remy’s head tucked into his shoulder, and shut the door as gently as possible. He left Remy standing in the middle of the room, heels of his hands pressed against his eyes, as he quickly pulled the heavy curtains over the windows, the room darkening immediately. 

 

Remy flopped onto Virgil's bed, pressing his face into the pillow. Virgil placed a cool hand on the back of his neck. “I’m going to get you some painkillers. Be right back.”

 

Virgil slipped out of the room, trying to keep as much light out as possible. When he entered the kitchen, he saw Roman, Patton, and Dee all sitting at his counter, varying degrees of concern and confusion on each of their faces. Dee stood and made their way to Virgil.

 

“Is everything ok? Remy seemed to be in intense distress.” Their brow was knitted in concern. Virgil blew his bangs out of his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“He will be. Remy has photophobia; light really hurts his eyes. That’s why he wears sunglasses all the time. He told me they were broken, I don’t know how long he was walking outside until he got here but it did a number on him.”

 

Virgil pulled a glass out from a cabinet and filled it up with water before turning back to the others. He gave Patton a squeeze on the arm.

 

“Don’t worry Pat, you can smother Remy with love and adopt him into your circle of kiddos soon.”

 

And with that he exited, leaving the three in his kitchen. Hopefully, he thought, they wouldn't burn down the place while he was with Remy.

•••

Virgil took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark of his room. Remy was still face down on the bed, but he flipped his wrist in an attempt at a wave when Virgil entered. He sat down next to him, and the two of them were quiet.

 

After an indeterminate amount of time, Remy rolled onto his back and blinked up at the ceiling.

 

“How you doing there, Starbuck?”

 

“Everything’s fuzzy and I have a headache.” Remy’s eyes flicked over to Virgil and he smirked. “I was too fabulous so God nerfed me by making me allergic to light.” Virgil gently socked him in the arm.

 

“Little did she know that she only heightened your power by giving you sunglasses.” Remy snickered and reached up to rub at his forehead with a slight wince. Virgil handed him the painkillers and glass of water, which he accepted gratefully. Virgil paused for a moment before turning and rifling through his nightstand, returning with a pair of sunglasses. Remy took them too, and despite the darkness of the room, put them on.

 

Satisfied that his friend was as comfortable as he could make him, Virgil flopped down next to him. The two stared up at the ceiling together in comfortable silence. 

 

“What are Gay, Gay, and Gayest doing here?”

 

Virgil sighed.

 

“I told Logan how I wanted to be his QPP. They're here for support.”

 

“Damn gurl, really?” Remy's arched eyebrow was evident in his voice.”What'd he say?”

 

“He said ‘Thank you.’”

 

Remy rolled on to his stomach, and Virgil felt the bed shift.

 

“ _ ‘Thank you.’ _ ?” Remy's tone was incredulous and held barely concealed laughter. “Oh my God, you two really are made for each other. Dumb gay fools.”

 

Virgil reached blindly for his friend so he could slap the laughter out of his voice.

 

“Shut up, I hate you. He said thank you, and told me he needed to gather his thoughts, and then he wandered off.”

 

Remy sobered and sat up on his forearms. Virgil ignored him and stared up at the ceiling.

 

“I'm not worried.” Virgil said. “You know Logan, feelings aren't his strong suit. I'm letting him work it out before he comes to me.” A pause. “I'm not worried.”

 

Remy gave him a pat on his head. 

 

“Sure you aren't V,” He said fondly, and Virgil looked up at him with a lopsided smile. 

 

“Well, if you're prying into my business and snarking at me, I'm guessing you're feeling better?”

 

Another gentle shove from Remy. 

 

“I know you're deflecting, because you want Lolo to be the space to your ace and you don't want to talk about it; but yes, I think the painkillers are kicking in. The dark is nice too.” 

 

Virgil blushed at the reference to Logan (because he did, very much, want Logan to return his feelings.) He opened his mouth to respond, but Remy flapped his hand at him.

 

"Hush, Vee. I'll stop pushing." Remy gave Virgil's head a pat again, and Virgil rolled away with a hiss, making Remy laugh. 

 

The two of them laid in the dark, quietly, and Virgil felt himself drifting to sleep when the quiet was interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

“Did the disaster gays out there order pizza?” Remy asked.

 

Virgil shrugged and rolled off the bed.

 

“If they did, save some for me!” He called as Virgil left the bedroom and walked towards the door.

 

“Guys, you don't live here, you can't just  _ order pizza whenever you want- _ ”

 

It wasn't a pizza man at the door.

 

It was Logan.

 

Virgil's heart stopped in his chest.

 

“Virgil, what are you hollering abo- oh!” Dee stuck his head out from the kitchen, but smiled and ducked back out after seeing who Virgil was talking to.

 

“Virgil. Is this - I didn't mean to intrude. I just, well, I think I reacted poorly earlier. The truth is, I have been harboring feelings for you for quite some time, but I wanted to respect your boundaries. So when you told me how you felt earlier today...to quote Roman I entered “gay panic” mode.”

 

Here Logan paused to fidget with the fidget cube in his hand, and Gods above Virgil was so fond of this man.

 

“I would love to be your QPP, Virgil.”

 

Virgil made a sound like a dying cat.

 

_ How endearing.  _ He thought wryly. 

 

Logan, bless him, let Virgil stand there with his mouth open like a fish before finally coming to his sense and snapping it shut.

 

“Logan, that's - I mean - I'm so  _ happy. _ ” 

 

Logan smiled that beautiful smile at him and pocketed the cube.

 

“ _ Fucking finally! _ ” 

 

“Roman! Language!”

 

Virgil and Logan both blushed.

 

“You have company, I should go-”

 

Virgil was about to ask him to stay when a voice hollered from his bedroom.

 

_ “Gurl, if you don't invite that boy in for dinner I'm disowning you!” _

 

Virgil smiled sheepishly up at Logan.

 

“Sorry. I'd say my apartment isn't always like this, but it is. It's kinda the landing place for everyone. You're more than welcome to stay for dinner, it'll probably just be Chinese takeout and my friends are all here and they're sure to pester you with questions-”

 

“Virgil,” Logan cut him off with a smile. “I would love to stay.”

 

He opened the door all the way.

 

“Well then, I guess you're meeting the family tonight.”

 

Logan stepped into the apartment, the door closing behind him. But anyone who had x-ray vision, or perhaps was an omnipotent narrator, would be able to see Logan settling down on the couch that Virgil got from his brother Thomas, see Roman, Patton, and Dee tumbling out if the kitchen to pepper him with questions, see Virgil smiling from over the top of his laptop at them as he ordered their dinner.

 

They would see the happiness of family, family that was found, family that was made.

 

And you didn't need x-ray vision to feel the love pouring from the very foundations of the home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> Wow who else is digging this thing where I post one (1) fic and then fuck off into the void for months? I thrive off of comments and kudos! I'm also over on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/demigodnamedathena), if that's your thing.  
> -Athena


End file.
